


"See, Mum, it's like this..."

by MiraMira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Gnomes, Good Intentions, Mischief, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Fred and George's more inventive - though not necessarily better - ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"See, Mum, it's like this..."

**Author's Note:**

> From the Hogwarts Elite archives.

“See, Mum, it’s like this. George and I were de-gnoming the garden – ” 

“ – With the usual amount of success – ”

“ – When we realized they’d be more likely to stay gone if we tossed them from a greater height.”

“Like, say, the roof.”

“Now, this presented two challenges. One, we had to get up on the roof – ”

“ – And two, we had to find a way to toss the gnomes up there before we could throw them out of the garden.”

“The obvious solution would have been our brooms – ”

“ – But you confiscated those after the incident with the sugar bowl last week, and we didn’t want to get in trouble by stealing them back.”

“Fortunately, we had a large stash of Fizzing Whizbees saved up for just such an occasion.”

“Or at least one like it.”

“So while George went hunting for a ladder, I dragged our mattresses outside.”

“We put the ladder on top of the mattresses, I held it steady while Fred climbed as high as he could – ”

“Then I consumed half the Fizzing Whizbees to make it the rest of the way up.”

“Once he was safely up, I caught our first test subject and attempted to repeat the procedure.”

“Unfortunately, the gnome put up a terrific struggle, and George had no one to steady the ladder for him.”

“I began to topple, Fred reached out to grab me – ”

“ – A bit too far, as it turned out – ”

“ – And down we both went.”

“On the bright side, the whole enterprise seems to have frightened all the gnomes away.”

“Though I’m afraid the vegetables are done for.”

“And your Shrinking Violets will probably never regain their full height, either.”

“Also, I’m fairly certain we both need to be Apparated to St. Mungo’s immediately, as our bones appear to be broken in several places.”

“There, there, Mum, don’t cry.”

“Sometimes we amaze ourselves with our brilliance, too.”


End file.
